1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scrap collectors for woodworking machines, and more particularly to an industrial scrap collector, which can conveniently collect scrap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a common scrap collector 2 for a woodworking machine (not shown), like a planner, a table saw, etc., is comprised of a separator 81 having an inlet 811, a ventilating device 82 mounted above the separator 81 and having a motor and a fan (not shown) for guiding chippings and dust, which are produced during the operation of the woodworking machine (not shown), from an inlet 811 into the separator 81, a chipping collecting can 83 mounted under the separator 81 for collecting heavier ones of the chippings and the dust inside the separator 81, and a dust collecting can 84 for collecting lighter ones of the chippings and the dust inside the separator 81.
During the operation of the scrap collector 2, the user merely has to connect an end of a pipe (not shown) to the inlet 811 of the separator 81 and the other end of the pipe (not shown) to a scrap outlet of the woodworking machine (not shown), and then activate the scrap collector 2, such that the chippings and the dust can be drawn into the separator 81. In the meantime, the heavier chippings and the dust are subject to the gravity to fall to the chipping collecting can 83, and the lighter chippings and dust are subject to the airflow generated by the ventilating device 82 to be drawn into the dust collecting can 84, thereby attaining the primary purpose of maintaining the clean working environment.
When the chipping collecting can 83 is full of scrap, the user has to remove the chipping collecting can 83 away from the separator 81 and then to dump the chipping collecting can 83 to facilitate deserting the scrap directly or in bag. However, the chipping collecting can 83 is made of metal and will be very heavy if it is full of the scrap inside. It often takes at least two people to clean out the scrap inside the chipping collecting can 83, thereby costing the users much working time.
Although the above problem may be improved by placing a common collecting bag, like a plastic bag or a gunny bag, is put inside the chipping collecting can 83 and then fitting the collecting bag to an outlet located at a bottom side of the separator 81 to directly collect the chippings fallen from the inside of the separator 81, the collecting bag is subject to a whirly airflow generated by the ventilating device 82 to frequently cause imbalance of the inside pressure between the separator 81 and the chipping collecting can 83 to further squeeze the collecting bag, such that the bag fails to collect the chippings and the dust.